


Leather and Lace 2018

by iknaq



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: A little bit of fluff, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Leather & Lace 2018, Makeup Sex, Marking, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Other, Pre-Poly, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Xenophilia, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknaq/pseuds/iknaq
Summary: Collection of stories forLeather & Laceweek on Tumblr.





	1. Day 1 - Two people/One bed

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo. I’ve been sick as hell and haven’t been writing much but I really wanted to do this so I finished the first story just before the end of the day. I went pretty tame for Inktober, so I decided to go naughty for Leather & Lace.

**Day 1. Two people/One Bed _(12th Feb)_**

‘Commander, are you sure about this?’  
  
'Come on, Lieutenant, we’re both adults here and it’s the only bed. I think we can survive one night. Besides, I already know you’re all bark and no bite. It’s too bad, I don’t mind a little bit of teeth.’  
  
'Aw, come on, Lola. Why you gotta say things like that…now I’m gonna think about that…I mean…not that I would…wouldn’t…but…I…we…you’re my commanding officer, ma'am.’  
  
'Heh, so you like to dish it out but can’t take it. Relax, Jimmy…I’m just teasing you. I’m going to take my armour off and lay down, you’re welcome to join me rather than sleeping on the hard floor. I promise I won’t impugn your honour.’  
  
Shepard smirked at the sight of the krogan of a man blushing at the idea of sharing a bed when usually he was the one that started all the flirting. Turning, grateful they were at least secure for the night, working on pulling her armour off. She couldn’t stop the little groan, the day taking its toll even with all her enhancements. Fairly certain she was covered in bruises again and quite possibly had a couple broken ribs, shaking the sheets free of some dust before lying down.  
  
They hadn’t planned on spending the night on Tuchanka but the storm that had kicked up separated her and James from Wrex and Liara, so she told them to go on with Eve and just come get them in the morning. There was at least a room with a functioning door in the old science base and a bed that had survived, closing out the storm and any other potential critters from seeking shelter, she really didn’t want to wake up to a varren trying to get cosy or something.  
  
But they had done it, they had cured the genophage…and now Mordin…  
  
She didn’t want to think about that right now, letting out a soft sigh and crawling onto the bed, hoping she wouldn’t have the dream tonight.  
  
-  
  
Vega fidgeted, glancing over his shoulder and then whipping back around when he saw her stripping down to the tight little leggings and top she preferred to wear under her armour.  
  
Joder, that woman drove him crazy.  
  
When Admiral Anderson had come and got him, telling him that he had an assignment babysitting freakin’ Commander Shepard, he wasn’t sure what expect. The woman was one of his idols and she always looked so forceful and serious on the vids, he was not prepared for the smart-ass, foul-mouthed, flirt that she had shown herself to be once they’d gotten past all the formality.  
  
He grabbed their weapons and sat on the floor, setting about cleaning them to distract himself as he heard her lying down on the bed. Trying really, really hard not to think too much about her lying on the bed or what she’d said about biting…  
  
Cristo, he really wished he could have a cold shower right about now. It didn’t help that it was probably 30° in the room and he was sweating under his armour, finally giving in and stripping it off. Relaxing a little when he realised she’d fallen asleep, her breathing soft and even.  
  
(My Body Is A Cage - Monarchy)  
  
The past few months had been torture, flirting back and forth with her and he only had himself to blame for starting it. Now it felt strange if they didn’t trade at least a few quips during the day. Especially after he’d talked with Scars and found out how she used the humour to cope with all the stress, loss, and having to be serious all the time around all the dignitaries and stuff. He supposed that’s why she got on so well with Scars and why things didn’t last with the Major.  
He’d heard rumours that they’d been a thing back in the day on the first Normandy but he’d never really understood it. I mean, he didn’t have anything against the Major but the man usually seemed so damn serious. And from what Scars said, things didn’t end so well after the Commander was brought back to fight the Collectors.  
  
Damn, Collectors.  
  
He’d love nothing more than to wipe all of them off the fucking face of the universe along with the Reapers. Wincing when he set her rifle down with a clatter, looking over his shoulder to make sure she was still sleeping. She stirred a little bit didn’t wake, turning and just looking at her curiously.  
She looked a lot different when she was asleep, almost peaceful, and she needed it. Everyone had noticed the circles that had started coming in under her eyes or how she always seemed to be in the CIC or War room, reviewing, planning. Scars or the Doc could sometimes be seen dragging her off to her cabin to make sure she at least got some shut eye and if that didn’t work then sending Dr Chakwas after her usually would. She was the strongest damn person he’d ever known and he was proud to have the chance to serve with her.  
  
Vega started getting lost in his thoughts again, distracted, so he didn’t notice the frown on her face. It wasn’t until she let out a little whimper that he came back to reality, feeling a stab of pain when he realised she was crying in her sleep.  
  
'Mordin…I’m sorry…’  
  
There was that stab again, watching the great Commander Shepard curling into a ball, voice tiny and soft…so, unlike anything he’d ever seen from her before, body shaking from the sobs. Moving over to the bed and kneeling at the side, hand hovering, unsure what to do.  
  
'Lola. Lola, come on woman, wake up. Lola! Isabella, wake up!’  
  
He wasn’t sure if it was the hand on her arm or him using her first name but she woke with a start, jumping up with such speed that it knocked him back on his ass, looking up at her in awe.  
  
'What! What…? Vega, report.’  
  
'You…you were dreaming of Dr Solus, ma'am.’  
  
Her hand flew up to her cheeks and she scrubbed at them, frowning when she put on her Commander’s face, all serious before sitting back down on the bed looking more tired than when she first lay down.  
  
'Sorry about that Lieutenant…it’s been a long day.’  
  
'Hey…hey, I understand. It’s okay you know, I won’t tell anyone. You can let it out if you need to.’  
  
He wasn’t sure when he grabbed her hand, blinking at their laced fingers and letting out a little groan when all of a sudden there was soft, warm, woman pressing tight against him and lips on his.  
  
-  
  
She was forever going to associate the smell of spearmint with the taste of his lips from the mints he favoured, moaning into his mouth when she felt the soft brush of his tongue. Blinking stupidly when all of a sudden she was sitting back on the bed where he’d placed her as easily as he would have set a pillow on the bed, watching as he backed up into the wall.  
  
Stupid. So stupid.  
  
'Commander…I uh…we…’  
  
'My apologies, Lieutenant, if I misread the signals. I had thought…sorry.’  
  
Isabella Shepard turned and scooted away from him, lying back down on the bed facing the other wall, angry with herself for thinking that maybe there might be something. But no, she was Commander Fucking Shepard first and foremost all the time. It was too much to hope that someone might want her for herself.  
  
'Hey…Shepard…it’s not like that. You’re my CO and I respect you and it’s been a rough day for you…’  
  
'I get it, James. Really. I’m sorry for misunderstanding. I just thought with all the flirting that maybe you wanted me. I thought I was broadcasting my interest pretty clearly. I just thought maybe I could forget today for a little while. It won’t be a problem any longer, I’ll be sure to keep it professional.’  
  
Shepard closed her eyes and let herself take just a moment to bask in the tingling of her lips from his stubble and the strong minty flavour, the most affection she’d had since Ilos. She’d almost pursued Garrus at one point, she did love her best friend but she chickened out, unsure if he’d return that type of affection. Eventually, deciding it would just be easier not to deal with all that, knowing that the Reapers were coming.  
That was before Anderson and Hackett stuck her with the smart-ass that was James Vega. She’d tried to stay aloof at first but he’d worn her down with the jokes and the nicknames and stories about his abuela. Then seeing Kaidan before the attack…it just brought all those wants back.  
  
'Isabella…’  
  
She started a little when she felt the bed sink down and felt his hand at her elbow, rolling over and looking into those gorgeous warm eyes and doing her best to hide the pain she was feeling at his rejection.

-

  
She was looking at him cautiously and he wanted to kick himself for putting that look on her face, dropping his hand when she turned. Thinking a moment before opening his mouth. He knew a lot of people thought he was just a big, dumb grunt but he always thought it was better to be the joker then to ever have anyone depend on him again like that.  
But she’d trusted him, literally with her life sometimes and encouraged him every step of the way. Pulling the story about Fehl Prime from him, listening to him ramble about his abuela, encouraging him to join the N7 program…and she actually wanted him, even after all that?  
  
Grabbing her arm again when she went to roll back over after he took too long to speak up, slowly tugging her close, giving her plenty of time to pull away.  
  
'It’s been a long time since I’ve…I mean I stopped fraternizing when I joined the military…por dios. It’s hard to forget you’re Commander Shepard and I respect you and I mean with everything we’re hurtling towards, what’s the point, man? But I have eyes in my head, I have no problem with seeing you as a woman, believe me. We’re lacking in the drinks I would REALLY like right now…but maybe it could be one of those once in a lifetime nights?’  
  
She felt like she was on fire when she slowly slid against him and he couldn’t stop the stop the little shudder, wondering if he was going to burn for this, not really caring once her soft lips were on his again. Reaching up and yanking her hair loose from the bun thing she always wore, breath coming fast as he looked at her. Dark hair hanging down around her shoulders and sexy bedroom eyes looking over at him.  
  
'Oh, dios mio…’  
  
(Talking Body - Five Hundredth Year)  
  
Her hands were a little rough, not the soft hands of some princess from the Presidium but soldiers hands. Groaning when he felt them slide under his shirt and yank it off. How many times had he imagined this and had a quick wank in the shower after a mission, having to watch that sweet ass the whole time?  
  
Speaking of which…  
  
James kissed her hard and reached down, grabbing that perfect fucking rear and lifting her with ease, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist. He could feel the heat from her core pressing against his front and he was instantly rock hard. Reaching down, nearly ripping her shirt in his urgency to get it off, letting out a bark of laughter when he saw something unexpected.  
  
'So that’s why you wouldn’t get a tattoo with me…Already had one, huh, Lola?’  
  
'Mmmhmmm…and maybe if you fuck me like you mean it, we can talk about where to put your name like you wanted, later. And it’s Isabella tonight. If you’re going to be balls deep in me James, I want you yelling my actual name.’  
  
'Isabella…’  
  
He couldn’t help but moan her name, she was fucking perfect, lowering his mouth and letting the tip of his tongue trace the N7 tattoo over her chest. She tasted like sweat and woman and he couldn’t wait anymore, pulling back to yank the sports bra and leggings off, groaning when he realised she was naked underneath the leggings. He could smell her arousal and it made his dick jerk in his pants, standing up to yank his boots off and shove his pants down. Having to yank her head away hard by her hair when her mouth was suddenly around him, letting out a little hiss.  
  
'You keep that up and we’re not gonna get to anything else right now and I need to feel that pucha around me. You tell me if you don’t want something. I…Jesu, Isabella…is hard okay? Is this okay? We…we don’t have any protection…’  
  
'Bite, scratch, pull my hair, spank me…it’s all good…I want you to fuck me so hard I’m feeling it for the next couple missions, please James…I’m on birth control and Chakwas always makes sure we’re all good…is that okay?’  
  
Her voice went all soft and quiet again at the end and his heart clenched, pulling her close and taking a moment to kiss her properly. So fucking perfect and he would be a liar if he didn’t admit the thought of burying himself in her bare didn’t do something for him.  
  
'Yes, Isabella…more than okay.’  
  
Cupping her face and kissing her deeply as he lifted her and slammed home. Biting that plush lower lip and slamming into her again and again. The sound of their bodies coming together was fucking filthy and he couldn’t stop the little grunts coming out, wrapping his hands around her hips and driving her up and down his length.  
  
'Ahhhhh…James…yes yes. Ohhh, fuck yes!’  
  
'OOhhh joder…not…not going to last long Isabella…too good.’  
  
He felt the gooseflesh ripple all over his skin as he felt her little teeth nipping at his earlobe and her husky voice nearly tipping him over right then.  
  
'Fuck me, James. I want to feel you cumming inside me hard. I want to feel it later. I want you to watch me as we go back, knowing that your seed is dripping out of me.’  
  
'ISABELLA!’  
  
He roared her name as he kept one hand on her hip, thrusting hard, the other moving between them to press his thumb on her little clit. Circling and grinning smugly when she screamed. Losing his rhythm when he felt her nails dragging down his back and her heat clenching around him as she called his name. Letting loose and holding her down on him so he was fully buried, letting her spasms milk everything they could.  
  
Gasping and falling back on the bed, wrapping his arms around her when she tried to roll away, kissing deeply.  
  
'Mmmm stay, mi Isabella. You’re not getting off that easy…you said you wanted to feel it. I’m going to give it to you till you can’t walk tomorrow…’  
  
'Jesus, James.’  
  
He grinned at the shiver and little whimper she gave him, running a hand through her hair gently, kissing her temple softly. It was loco to think that this was Commander Shepard…no…it was Isabella and now that he had a hold of her, he kinda didn’t want to let go.  
  
'I’m sorry about your friend and I’m sorry it took us so long to do this. Cristo, if I had realised it would be this good I would have fucked you on every surface of that swanky apartment they kept in you at the Citadel.’  
  
'Mmmmm…promises, promises. You do know I have a private shower, right? I want to see how many places you can fuck me in my cabin before we even get to that bad boy…’  
  
Perfect…she was fucking perfect. Shit, he was falling for his Commander but it might be the end of the fucking world so what did it matter? Maybe it was meant to be…  
  
(Easily - Bruno Major)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time ever writing Shega but I was feeling it tonight.


	2. Day 2 - Fake Relationship/Engagement/Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard pretends to be Miranda's partner to keep the creeps off her and ends up having some fun.

**Day 2. Fake Relationship/Engagements/Marriage _(13th Feb)_**

  
‘Oh, there you are, honey. I was wondering where you’d gotten off to.’  
  
Drea turned and looked at Miranda curiously when she approached, then they noticed the drunk man stumbling behind her. She was fully capable of taking care of the man herself but she rolled her eyes and the Commander knew she didn’t want to draw attention to herself and blow their cover.  
Chuckling low, lost in the pulsing beat of the club, standing and drawing themself up. They puffed their chest out and widened their stance, arms crossing over their chest. The drunk man took a few more steps forward before seeing the scars on their face and tattoos, gaze moving from their worn combat boots to the cargo pants, muscle tank and short leather jacket. Finally ending on their face, the look on their face apparently enough to dissuade the man, stumbling back off towards the bar.  
  
Miranda slid under their arm as they sat back down and Drea smirked, leaning in and speaking loud enough that she could hear them.  
  
'I always knew you wanted me, Miranda. Didn’t have to make up a fake mission to get me to take you out.’  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes but Drea could see the slight upturn of her mouth that had started to show more often now that they were comfortable with each other. Trying not to shiver when they felt the other woman’s lips brush against their ear.  
  
'Ha ha, Shepard. Our contact should be here at any moment but you’re going to have to play my partner for a bit otherwise I might end up shooting one of these idiots.’  
  
Drea just smirked again and nuzzled the other woman affectionately, grinning when Miranda chuckled. They’d been working hard, trying to get under the Cerberus operatives skin and tonight apparently afforded the perfect opportunity for that.  
  
A movement above caught their eye and they glanced up to see Aria raising her drink, winking at the asari and raising their drink in turn. Of course, Aria would recognize them even with their disguises.  
Drea had bleached their light brown hair to a bright white and shaved the sides, leaving them with an edgy pompadour, then they’d poked through their civvies before settling on something a bit biker, slapping on some of Jack’s lipstick and calling it good.  
Miranda looked pretty damn different but only the drunk wouldn’t notice the air of power she still carried herself with. Instead of her normal hair, she’d opted for a wig, now sporting blonde hair. Her makeup was quite a bit heavier than what she normally preferred. And then there was the dress. Andrea Shepard was usually pretty unflappable but they’d admit they were speechless when Miranda had first walked out in the little blue sequin number. It was strapless and skintight, just enough to cover the important bits and doing wonders for her long legs. The heels gave her enough height to be taller then Shepard and they were okay with that.  
  
Joker nearly choked on his tongue when he turned around and saw them as they made their way to the airlock.  
  
'Shepard…’  
  
Drea wasn’t sure how long they’d been staring at Miranda but the woman raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when the smuggler they were meeting slid into the booth. It took a little while and a bit of threatening before the man gave up what they needed, sitting back and downing their drink when they finished, feeling like they needed a shower after dealing with the sleaze.  
  
'Shall we, my darling?’  
  
Drea chuckled and offered a hand to Miranda as they stood, looking up at the woman as she frowned a little.  
  
'What’s up, Miranda?’  
  
'I was thinking about getting another drink and then maybe a dance before heading back…care to join me?’  
  
Drea held an arm out and they sauntered to the bar, once again raising their glass when the bartender told them their drinks were on Aria. Licking their lips a little, remembering the wild night they’d spent with the Queen of Omega. Giving Miranda a wink and dragging her over to the dance floor.  
  
(Drive It Like You Stole It - The Glitch Mob)  
  
They started out apart but that didn’t last long, hanging on to her slim hips as they bounced and ground against each other. Shedding their jacket, feeling the heat rising and they danced through one song, then another and another.  
  
Miranda’s fingers were teasing over the shaved sides of their head, making Drea shiver. Yanking the woman closer, thigh pushing between her legs, letting out a little groan as Miranda ground down. It was obvious from the look on her face that she was enjoying it as much as Drea was, tilting their head to the side and dragging their teeth over her neck, getting intense satisfaction from watching Miranda melt for them.  
  
Breath hot against their ear as Miranda wrapped herself around them.  
  
'Shall we get out of here, Shepard?’  
  
They grabbed their jacket and waved a hand at Aria before practically dragging Miranda out, tossing her over their shoulder when one of her ridiculous heels got caught in a grate.  
Drea started making for the ship before getting an idea, turning around and heading for the apartment block. Propping Miranda against the wall as they tested the door at the end of the hall, happy when the door still opened, the apartment apparently still coded for them.  
  
'Garrus, you beautiful turian bastard.’  
  
The door slid open but Drea got distracted by the sight of Miranda leaning there, shoulders back against the wall, hips forward. The smirk on her face was doing all kinds of things to Drea’s insides, leaning into her, dragging a fingernail up her thigh slowly. The blue of Miranda’s eyes was a thin ring getting swallowed by her pupils, watching her eyes go wide as Drea knelt down, pushing the bandage of a dress up just a little, leaning in and dragging their tongue over the soaked bit of tiny fabric covering her sex. They pulled the fabric aside and greedily dipped their tongue into her wetness, groaning and pulling back before they had her right here in the hall.  
  
They threw their jacket over the back of the couch as they watched Miranda examine the room, sitting on the couch, legs spread wide. They reached down, rubbing a hand over themselves through their pants, feeling their own wetness starting to soak through. Arching a dark eyebrow when Miranda sauntered over and started dancing for them.  
  
(Sex Metal Barbie - In This Moment)  
  
They’d find something for Miranda later, looking up at the woman and pulling her down onto their lap, grabbing the zipper of the dress and pulling down. When they hit the bottom they grabbed handfuls of the fabric and used their enhanced strength to rip it the rest of the way off, thoroughly enjoying the gasps and whimpers coming from the woman. Dropping her on her back on the couch and returning to what they started in the hall.  
They briefly had the random thought, wondering if this was all genetically enhanced, as well…because damn they’d never tasted someone so good. Tongue working over her clit and fingers plunging in and out rapidly. They must have driven Miranda to three rapid orgasms before the woman pushed her back, flushing when she watched them rub the wetness on their face and suck their fingers off.  
  
'Shepard, Drea…let me…may I?’  
  
Drea’s eyes went wide but nodded as Miranda started undressing them. They weren’t really used to being on the receiving end all that much. Asari’s were usually pretty chill with their sense of identity but most of the time it was the other humans that didn’t really understand. Garrus didn’t really care, they had fun with their best friend more than once and Garrus liked to joke that most humans looked the same to him anyway. Drea couldn’t remember the last time they’d been with another human. Groaning as Miranda unbound their chest, then felt her long slender fingers sliding into their pussy, teasing expertly.  
  
'FUCK, Miranda…don’t stop.’  
  
They watched as she worked them up, reaching down and yanking the wig off, wanting to see her as herself. Wondering if they could convince Miranda to join them with Garrus, suddenly dripping at the idea of Garrus pounding them while Miranda rode their face.  
They gasped, eyes going wide when a finger teased their ass. Miranda was good at fucking everything she did and it wasn’t long till Drea was cumming as Miranda lapped at their clit and scissored her fingers in and out, her biotics shimmering over them both, making their skin tingle.  
  
They gathered the woman up, nuzzling at her chest as they situated her on their lap, kissing deeply before relaxing a little. Eyes fluttering closed as they lazily stroked up and down her back.  
  
'What are you thinking about, Drea?’  
  
'Honestly? Wondering what you would say if I said I wanted Garrus to fuck me senseless while you sat on my face.’  
  
They grinned at the shiver that went all over Miranda, raising an eyebrow when she chuckled.  
  
'Hmmm?’  
  
'I was just wondering if we could convince Jacob to join us…let’s just say the man packs more than a big rifle.’  
  
'MMMmmm you can pretend to be my girlfriend anytime, especially if it means we’re going to be having a lot more fun like that.’  
  
'Pretend, is that all we’re going to do?’  
  
'I didn’t want to be presumptuous but if this is you asking me out Miranda, then I accept.’  
  
'Good and I am all for sharing, as long as you tell me and we vet them first. I’d hate to try and tell Jack that she had to stop hiding under my desk…’  
  
'I knew it!’  
  
Drea laughed and wrapped their girlfriend up, popping open their omnitool, shivering pleasantly when Garrus’ gravelly voice washed over them.  
  
'Shepard, to what do I owe the pleasure?’  
  
'Garrus, what are you up to right now?’  
  
They snorted when Garrus said they were working on calibrations. They should have known.  
  
'Garrus, dear…if I said you needed to get your bony ass off the Normandy and come to your apartment and fuck me and my girlfriend…what would you say to that?’  
  
'I…uhh…ummm. Girlfriend?’  
  
'Miranda proposed-ish.’  
  
'Oh! Uhhh…I’ll…I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.’  
  
'Good man, we’ll be waiting.’  
  
They closed the omnitool and grinned at the woman curled on her lap.  
  
'Mmmm fifteen minutes…that gives me just enough time.’  
  
'Just enough time for what?’  
  
Drea scooted down on the couch, so their head was lying on the back edge and lifted Miranda so she was kneeling on the back, pulling her sweetness down to their face with a wicked grin.  
  
'Time for this.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insp for Miranda from something her actual actor wore - [HERE](https://www.herveleger.ws/images/Herve-Leger-Stars-2012/Yvonne-Strahovski-Dress-Herve-Leger-Blue-Sequin-Strapless-Bandage-Dress.jpg) and for my Shep, I imagine a much bulkier and buff, Ruby Rose.


	3. Day 3 - Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus tries to cheer up Shepard on Valentine's Day and the pair end up committing to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sooooo I was writing something for the Valentine’s day prompt and it kinda got out of hand then I was going to combine it with the day 4 and 5 prompts but that also got away from me so I now have a 10,000+ word count fic in progress for Shakarenko and I figured I’d better go back and do something else for the days otherwise it’s going to be a while before it’s done. So, now I’m behind, hoping to catch up over the weekend but will probably just have to finish late ;)

‘Has anyone seen Shepard?’  
  
Garrus frowned and searched her room first and then went down to the cargo bay, working his way back up, frustrated by the time he made it to the cockpit. He was apparently scowling enough that it was noticeable, Joker calling him out on it.  
  
'Joker, have you seen Shepard?’  
  
'Whoa there big guy, I haven’t seen you look that pissed since Omega, what’s going on?’  
  
'No one has seen Elle for the last several hours and no one seems to know where she’s gone. We’re on a ship, in space, in motion…her missing is not concerning to anyone else?’  
  
'Wait weren’t you here…ooohhh you weren’t. Last time was when she was under house arrest, then she was still dead before you two…ya know, hooked up and stuff. And on the SR-1 before you joined up with us. So, this is your first Valentine’s day with her. Shit, this is your first Valentine’s day with her and from the look you’re giving me you have no clue what Valentine’s day is…right?’  
  
Garrus just shrugged a bit, he’d heard some of the others talk about the human holiday when he was working at C-Sec but he never really paid attention to the specifics.  
  
'It has something to do with candy and a little chubby human that shoots arrows at you, right?’  
  
'Ha. No. So, like Valentine’s day kinda turned into this big human holiday where it’s supposed to be all about love and stuff. Usually, you give your significant other a card or flowers or candy or jewellery, you know something nice. Take them out to eat and then hopefully get you some. It sucks most of the time because its too hyped up and if you’re single it’s really stupid and all. I’m gonna tell you something and Elle is probably going to kick my ass for it so you totally didn’t hear this from me but I got your back Garrus. So, Elle REALLY hates the holiday. She let it slip back on the SR-1 when Ashley found her hiding by the life pods, all quiet and very un-Shepard like. Apparently, she was engaged once, back before she served on the Tokyo with Anderson. Now, everything she said about the guy made him sound like a raging douchebag and the one time I tried to ask the Admiral about it he growled at me to never mention it again. Anyways, of course, I asked around and I guess she was engaged to a civilian contractor that she knew from before she joined up but he couldn’t handle her being gone all the time or some bullshit. She got leave to go see him for Valentine’s Day and she found him in bed with one of her supposed friends, so that ended then. Fast forward to them on the Tokyo and I guess Shep got word that the dude was killed during a colony attack. Now she hates the holiday, told Ash that only bad things have ever happened to her on the day.’  
  
'I believe I can be of assistance Mr Vakarian, the maintenance hatch in the AI Core room is open and my sensors indicate she is still in there. She asked me not to tell but she is upset…’  
  
'So, what do I do then? I don’t have any candy or flowers or…ah. Wait, I know of something.’  
  
Garrus waved a hand and ran out, heading to the main battery and searching through his boxes of stuff from his apartment on Omega. Smiling and pulling out the case before heading to the AI Core room, not noticing Dr Chakwas little grin as he passed, sitting on the floor at the edge of the hatch.  
  
'Elle…you okay in there?’  
  
'EDI spilt where I was and I’m guessing Joker told you.’  
  
'Well, yeah but they are just worried about you. Can you come up here and talk with me?’  
  
Garrus offered her a hand when the top of her head poked out, pulling her up and setting her on the floor next to him. He sometimes wondered why she was even with him, I mean, how did he get so lucky? Brushing some of her stray fringe out of her face tenderly.  
  
'I’m sorry today is a bad day for you, will you tell me about it? I want to help…’  
  
Wrapping an arm around her when she leant into his chest, listening to her, always interested to learn more about the past she rarely spoke of. Scowling when the edge of pain threaded her voice, subvocals rumbling softly.  
  
'He was not worth your attention and I am sorry for your pain but I’m not sorry you didn’t end up with him. Otherwise, I would have never ended up being the luckiest turian ever…I have something for you…I…I don’t know if you’ll like it, I just kept it because it reminded me…oh, nevermind.’  
  
He squirmed uncomfortably, realising how silly the gift was. He should have asked Liara if she had something or found something nicer, not some silly little thing he held on to.  
  
'Uh-uh Vakarian, now you have to show me…’  
  
He couldn’t stop his mandibles from twitching as she swung a leg over his lap, leaning back against his bent legs, closing his eyes and leaning into her hand as she stroked the scarred side of his face gently. Huffing softly as he lifted the box and handed it to her.  
  
'I uhh…remember when we went back to Omega and got my stuff and we wandered through the Carrd district?’  
  
'Yeah, that was a nice day…I was so worried I’d lost ya there in the fight, I was happy to be getting you out of there and back at my side…what…is this? It is…you bought me that necklace?’  
  
'Well, you said it reminded you of my carapace and said you never got anything nice…I just…I could never figure out how to give it to…Mmmmmphmm.’  
  
He was cut off by Elle yanking him forward by his carapace and kissing deeply, teasing her soft lips with his tongue as he reached around, holding the back of her neck with one hand and nibbling carefully. Rumbling as she squirmed against him before breaking away with a gasp, tugging at her fringe gently and getting lost in those dark eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers.  
  
'I wanted to get you something nice but then when I thought about giving it to you, I wasn’t sure about human customs and gifts. We weren’t…but I mean I hoped. Then I packed it away and never really thought about it again I just…yeah.’  
  
'Even then?’  
  
'I think I loved you right from the start, Elle Shepard. I just didn’t realise it till you said something, I never thought you could want me back or how it would work.’  
  
'Oh I always wanted you, Garrus…do you have any idea what your voice does to me? I was just scared to give someone my heart again.’  
  
He couldn’t help the soft thrum of his subvocals as he leant into her, taking the box and winding the necklace around her neck. Very carefully tugging the necklace a bit, tightening it at her nod, tilting her head back. Tongue dragging over the long line of her neck that was exposed. Growling and nipping softly.  
  
'Oh really? Then let me say this, I will do anything for you today, no girlfriend of mine is going to be down on a day meant for romance.’  
  
'Garrus…I want…I want…’  
  
He shuddered a little as he fastened his teeth on her neck a bit firmer, being careful not to break the skin, having to resist the urge to bite down hard and mark her as his. Groaning and grinding up against her teasingly, letting go of her neck and lathing his tongue all over the bite mark gently.  
  
'What was that, darling? I couldn’t quite hear you…’  
  
'I want…ahhh…’  
  
Garrus grinned as he reached between them, sliding one hand inside her pants slowly, talon carefully running along her rapidly slickening slit. He could feel his plates shifting, groaning softly and kissing her again.  
  
'Garrus, I want you to mark me…’  
  
'Elle…’  
  
He stopped in shock, looking down at his girlfriend, she looked so small and fragile next to him…everything she was not but her skin was still so soft and easily broken and he wasn’t sure if she understood the significance. He wanted to, Spirits, he really wanted to but there was always that fear of hurting her.  
  
'Elle…that…that is a very serious commitment…if we do that, I’m yours…forever. You’d be stuck with this ugly mug for the rest of our days. Plus, the…bonding can get a bit rough. I never want to hurt you.’  
  
'Garrus, I’m certain, I’ve never wanted anything more and there’s no one else I can imagine ever being with. You’re my best friend, my partner, my lover…you were the first person I asked for when they brought me back and you’re the reason I keep fighting.’  
  
Garrus lifted her off his lap and stood, grabbing her hand and dragging her off to the cabin. Standing there by the bed, cupping her face softly.  
  
'Are you certain about this?’  
  
'Yes.’  
  
He swept her up in his arms, tilting her back and kissing passionately, letting out a little grunt and looking confused when she pulled away and pushed him down on the bed. Growling eagerly when she started undressing, taking off her hoodie and pants, teasing him as she slooowwwly pulled her top and shorts off. Spirits, she was amazing, standing there in the necklace and nothing else. His subvocals got louder as he growled, her eyes widening, making him even more excited. The great Commander Shepard looked like prey, standing there all naked and vulnerable, and he wanted to claim her. Hands clenching, giving her another out.  
  
'Elle, are you certain about this? The bonding is rough and I need you desperately…’  
  
When she just answered by tilting her head to the side, he jumped up and he was on her, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. One hand was on her back, talon drawing a bead of blood across her pale skin, the other reaching between them to start working her clit. The sounds of her moans were making him light-headed, tempted to bite her right away but wanting to get her endorphins going. He loved the noises she made for him, pausing only to strip his clothes off before gathering her to him again. When she screamed his name and her eyes rolled back into her head, he couldn’t wait any longer, head tilting down and teeth clamping down where her neck and shoulder joined as he thrust into her as deep as he could go. Her cries spurred him on, pushing her against the wall and pounding her desperately as he tasted the odd copper tang of human blood in his mouth.  
He was glad neither of them was levo/dextro sensitive because he was going to claim her completely. Rumbling and scraping her hips as he grabbed them and drove her up and down his length. He let go of her neck for a moment, looking down between their bodies and watching where his flesh joined with hers.  
  
'Spirits, Elle. Mine…MINE.’  
  
'Yes…Mine.’  
  
He felt her hand against his mandible again and he could not believe that he was so damn in love with this human, he’d never thought about it before and now he could never imagine anyone else. Setting her down on her feet, there must have been something on his face because she shivered when she looked at him, making him throb. Mussed, wearing his necklace and his mark and she turned and crawled onto the bed. Snarling and bearing down on her, flipping her to face him and slamming home, he was not about to let his prey escape. Watching the pale skin turn red with a sense of satisfaction as he drug his talons down her sides and over her breasts. He still did not understand them but the way she moaned when he scraped the nipples made him drive her harder, bracing himself on the bed and leaning down, fastening his teeth on her again.  
He lost all sense of time as he took her, watching the marks on her body multiply, biting and licking at the mark on her neck eagerly. Taking her on every surface he could in their room, leaving the scent of them joined. If any other turian or being with a sense of smell like his were to ever enter the room, they would know…Elle Shepard was his mate.  
He lost his rhythm when he felt her small hands brushing over his plates and then gasped as he felt her nails digging into his flesh. She took advantage of his momentary pause and flipped him on his back, making him twitch eagerly as she straddled his hips and sunk back down onto him, calling for her as she clamped her flat little human teeth on his neck with surprising force. He couldn’t hold back, gripping her hips tightly as she laid claim to him just as much as he had to her, crying out as he spilt himself into her and his vision went dim for a moment.  
  
When his focus came back, she was lying on her stomach on the bed, an arm around his waist. Turning on his side to look down at his mate, practically purring when she turned and smiled at him. Wincing a little at all the marks covering her back, certain the front was just as bad and starting to worry how he’d hurt her.  
  
'Hey…don’t look at me like that, Garrus. I wanted this…and I love feeling reminders of you all over my skin. I don’t think we could do it all the time but I’m not going to break, besides what kind of wife would I be if I didn’t take care of my mate. Happy Valentine’s Day Garrus Vakarian…I love you.’  
  
'And I love you, Elle Shepard and the next time we’re on the Citadel, we’re getting you one of those human rings. I want everyone to know that you are mine. Now let’s get you cleaned up and get some medigel.’  
  
'Mmmm wait, not yet…I need you again.’  
  
He let out a little trill when she pushed up onto her knees, giving him a wonderful view of that round bottom and the juices dripping down her thighs. It only took a breath before he was ready again, groaning at his body’s response to her, slipping into her from behind and pulling her up so he could take her neck again. Releasing it with a playful grin as he took her, less frantic this time.  
  
'Perhaps we can even find out what a turian-human baby looks like…Valentine Vakarian…it has a good ring to it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally headcanon that the necklace Shep wears with the dress in ME3 was something Garrus picked up for her.


	4. Day 4 - Disagreements and Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan gets upset when Shepard puts herself in harm's way.

‘Kaidan, I am not sure that Shepard wishes to speak with you right now.’  
  
'Well, that’s just too bad Liara. I need to talk with her.’  
  
'Kaidan, it’s not…’  
  
Kaidan scowled and brushed past her as Liara went to the elevator, huffing at him slightly and trying to continue talking but he didn’t want to hear it. He understood that she cared for her friend but he was still upset because she hadn’t been there, she hadn’t seen the disregard Shepard had for her own life. He was surprised when her doors opened immediately for him, wondering when she’d given him access. Stomping into her new quarters and stopping short when he realised Doctor Chakwas was standing there and Kyra was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'Ah, Major Alenko. The Commander is just showering up. If you would please be certain that she eats and rests after she gets out, then I will leave you in private. Make sure you eat, as well. Shepard, I am leaving you in the Major’s capable hands and I expect to see you in the morning.’  
  
He nodded sharply, hearing Shepard’s muffled assent, waiting for the doctor to leave before he began pacing the room. He just couldn’t believe she would step out in front of Garrus like that and if it hadn’t been for her barrier, that shotgun blast from the Cerberus operative may have torn her in half. Frowning at the bathroom door when he heard the shower shut off but she had yet to emerge.  
  
'K, can you go get some food then we can sit down?’  
  
'Kyra, we need to talk, please come out.’  
  
'Soon, just give me a moment.’  
  
(Lifeline - Thousand Foot Crutch)  
  
'No! Come out and explain to me WHY. Why would you put yourself in danger like that, they could have killed you.’  
  
'They would have killed Garrus, I could take the shot.’  
  
'I don’t think Garrus would want you dying for him. Kyra!’  
  
'Just, PLEASE. I’ll be out in a moment.’  
  
Kaidan wanted to argue further but he knew she could out-stubborn him any day of the week and gave in, heading to the kitchen to get them food. He loaded up a couple of the bowls of ramen with some extra chicken and the electrolyte solution Doctor Chakwas was always pushing on them after a mission, nearly dropping everything and scowling as he passed the med-bay.  
  
’…yes, prep for surgery in the morning. The damage was extensive, need to get a hold of Miranda. Well, that is not an option, we need to know specifics about when Cerberus put her back together. Samara or Jack should be there, as well…’  
  
He tightened his grip on the food and stormed back upstairs, setting everything down on the coffee table with a clatter. Turning to the bathroom and pounding on the door.  
  
'Kyra, come out and show me how bad it is. I hear Doctor Chakwas say you need surgery, what happened??’  
  
'Kaidan…’  
  
'No, Kyra, now!’  
  
She opened the door and he stepped back in surprise, backing up into her desk as she looked up at him and the sight of her normally brown eyes swallowed by the almost white light made his own biotics flare around him, the instinct for self-preservation strong. She just stood there, wrapped in a too big hoodie, he realised somewhere in the back of his mind that it was his.  
  
'I am fine. My implant is having trouble, that is why I need to be in surgery in the morning, we need to swap it out.’  
  
'But how, I’ve…I’ve never seen an L3 glow like that…and if it’s damaged, how are you…?’  
  
'Oh, darling…I haven’t had an L3 for a while now. I thought you knew? Cerberus fitted me with an L5n…as for why it has something to do with whatever they did to me. We’re trying to get into contact with Miranda but when Liara joined with me, she said that I feel more like an asari now and she thinks I could function without it.’  
  
Kyra snorted a little as she moved past him, unable to stop the little surge of desire seeing that she was just wearing her training shorts and a sports bra under the hoodie, the smell of her clean hair mingling with his scent from the hoodie. He got himself under control and sat on the other side of the couch, watching her curiously as she scarfed down her ramen and drink, handing her his before going to get more. It was like he could see the energy coming off of her, not like the usual blue glow but it was more like the shimmer of the heat over the pavement on a hot day. He wasn’t sure if it was really there or if he was imagining the faint smell of ozone in the room.  
After he raided the fridge again and she ate, even more, he pulled out the bottle he’d grabbed, offering a glass up and looking at her curiously.   
  
'A quick drink, then you should probably head to bed.’  
  
They had talked while he was in the hospital but this was the most they’d been alone since he’d rejoined the crew, feeling that surge again. She was sprawled across the one side of the couch on her stomach, making him shiver when she idly traced a finger over the seam that ran over his knee, looking up from her hand when she snorted softly.  
  
'You know, I think if I tried, I could probably float like Samara did…I just…I can feel it.’  
  
He understood what she was talking about, like the first time he Reaved, he didn’t doubt that he could do it…he just did it. Sighing softly and setting his empty glass down and poured another then another, voice soft when he finally found his words again.  
  
'I’m sorry I yelled, I just…I was worried and I didn’t like watching you put yourself in harm’s way.’  
  
'Garrus would have been shot…I would do that for any of you. What do you want from me, K?’  
  
He nodded a little because she would, she would do it for damn near anyone, she was just that good of a person and the guilt he felt for doubting her before came creeping back up. Clearing his throat before asking, picking at the label on the bottle nervously.  
  
'Do you ever think about us…and before Ilos? I did, a lot…and then you died and like I said, it was a lot but I thought I had started to deal with it and then all of a sudden you were there and with Cerberus and it was too much…and then everything now. But I just…I think about it a lot and I should have never said some of the things I did since then…you…you are still you. I’m sorry for doubting you. And I…I wonder about us. I love you, Kyra. I always have. I want to understand what this is between us. And make it real. That’s what I want, what do you want?’  
  
He held his breath when she didn’t answer, wondering if he should leave when all of a sudden she was there, curling at his side. It felt like she was burning like all that energy was radiating from every inch of her skin, groaning softly when she pressed her lips to his, setting the bottle back down and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
'I think about it a lot…Kaidan…I love you.’  
  
'I love you. I lied, I want more than a quick drink. I need you.’  
  
She snorted again, that adorable sound that was just so very her and suddenly she was there, straddling his lap with her lips on his. She tasted like whisky and something he could only describe as power, moaning into her mouth as her hips rocked against his, all the hair on his body standing up as his power flared to meet hers. Reaching down and grabbing a hold of her as he stood up and carried her to the bed.  
  
(Addicted - Saving Abel)  
  
He couldn’t believe he was here and she was here and they had a second chance, setting her on the bed and yanking his shirt off impatiently, gasping a little when he felt her undoing his pants and yanking them down.  
  
'Shit, Kyra!’  
  
The feeling of her nuzzling him through his underwear made his knees wobble, fingers burying in the thick mass of dark curls, involuntarily thrusting at her eagerly. Eyes rolling back in his head when the underwear came down and suddenly her warm lips were wrapping around him. He thought he’d remembered everything about those nights they’d bunked together but this was so much better than what he remembered, gasping and trying to keep his hips still. Unable to stop the soft whimper from coming out when she pulled back.  
  
'Don’t hold back, K.’  
  
She unzipped the hoodie and he was frozen in place, watching it go down, exposing all that wonderful skin. Groaning when all of a sudden she was naked, kneeling on the bed and sucking him eagerly. There was something, something about her power now that had him trembling. Pulling her head away reluctantly and falling on the bed, knees unable to hold him up in the onslaught of pleasure. She whipped him about with such ease, finding himself groaning against the slick flesh as she lowered her hips over his face and her tongue did something sinful around his cock.  
Kaidan lapped at her eagerly, hips thrusting up into her waiting mouth, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking firmly. Her cries were music to his ears, using her momentary distraction to grab her hips and flip over her, turning and kneeling between her thighs.  
  
She looked like some kind of beautiful biotic goddess, dark hair splayed out over the bed, eyes and skin glowing a blue so bright it was just about white. Energy swirling with his as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders and slid into her slowly.  
  
'Ohhhh god Kyra, yes…fuck.’  
  
'Kaidan…K…more.’  
  
He couldn’t help but grin, grinding his hips down into her, bending her in half and flicking his tongue against her mouth teasingly. Damn, she was flexible.  
  
'What’s the magic word, Shepard?’  
  
She laughed but bit her lip defiantly, squirming, trying to get more of him. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head as he pulled out and just glided himself between her lips repeatedly. It was as much torture for him as it was for her but it was worth it, watching her come apart at the seams.  
  
'What’s the magic word? I’m not moving until you beg for it love.’  
  
He grinned wider as she shook her head, holding himself in one hand and pressing against her clit as he rocked his hips.  
  
'Kaidan! Please! Fuck, please fuck me!  
  
That was all he needed, watching the powerful Commander Shepard beg and squirm underneath him, calling her name as he slid back into her deep. Turning his head and kissing her legs on his shoulders as he pounded her harder and faster. His eyes had been locked on hers when suddenly he looked around and realised they were floating above the bed, stopping in his surprise.  
She took that moment of surprise to somehow manoeuvre over him, hands on his chest as she sunk down onto him, still a good six inches or so above the bed. That didn’t seem to matter to her though, hips rolling and distracting him as she tightened around him and he saw stars.  
He hoped he would remember this forever; the way her nose scrunched up when she squirmed, the moans falling from her lips, how she bit her lower lip as he thrust up against her. Letting out a groan as he couldn’t fight it anymore, spilling himself into her. That set her off and he gasped at the way she throbbed and clenched around him.  
  
They both let out what could only be described as squeaks as they suddenly fell back to the bed, looking at each other wide eyes before busting out laughing, clinging to each other. When they finally calmed down, she sat up and looked at him with her normal brown eyes. Reaching up and grabbing her by the back of the neck and kissing her deeply, feeling so content as she lay down against his side, an arm and a leg thrown over him.  
  
'I love you, Kyra.’  
  
'I love you, Kaidan.’  
  
The last thing he remembered was watching the stars as they fell asleep, randomly wondering when she took his hoodie.


	5. Day 5 - Trapped Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shep gets caught while helping Kasumi get something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still playing catch up, almost there.

‘Ya know, Shepard, it wasn’t until I started hanging out with you that stuff like this started happening.’  
  
'Hey, you’re the one who said that it would be fine, that no one would recognize me…just be a distraction. They don’t even know you’re here.’  
  
'Well, you certainly were that.’  
  
'What was that?’  
  
Lu glared at Kasumi as she mumbled and appeared in front of her, sitting on the bench, legs crossed with her elbow resting on her knee and chin on her fist.  
  
'Oh, nothing. So, since we’re trapped here, you might as well tell me some more about yourself. You know about me and Keiji, what’s your story Shep?’  
  
She sighed and stood up, uncomfortable in the dress Kasumi had picked out, tugging the hem down before sitting again.  
  
'What story, I have no story. I’m too busy trying to stop the end the world from a threat that not too many people actually believes exists.’  
  
'So, I totally did not see Garrus scoping you out when you came out in that dress or saw you sneaking glances at him yesterday while he was ahem…calibrating?’  
  
'I have no clue what you’re talking about.’  
  
Lu was proud of how steady she was able to keep her voice but she could feel the telltale betrayal of the flush creeping on her cheeks. Damn her fair skin.  
  
'The word is that Garrus really likes you. I can never tell with turians. I think you should go for it. A lot of people want to see you two together.’  
  
Luciana Shepard sighed and covered her face with her hands, leaning back against the wall.  
  
'I want to, I just don’t know how to approach him, we just end up talking about everything else.’  
  
'You’re too tense, you need to loosen up. Just let me know if I can assist.’  
  
Lu jumped when Kasumi’s voice suddenly was right beside her, opening her eyes, flushing brightly when Kasumi’s face was right there, the other woman startling her with a kiss. Shepard sat there for a moment, brain trying to get up to speed, blinking at her a few times before frowning.  
  
'You just said I should get with Garrus but then you kiss me, why?’  
  
'You’re attractive. You look REALLY good in that dress. I like the way you blush. You’re not with Garrus yet. You could do with blowing off some steam…take your pick.’  
  
She could never tell when the thief was being serious or teasing her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'And how would we blow off steam?’  
  
Kasumi grinned at her then was a shimmer and disappeared, frowning at the seemingly empty room, letting out a little-startled moan when she felt the hand sliding up her thigh. Kasumi’s voice soft.  
  
'Ah, ah, ah Lu…don’t want to draw attention, need to be quiet. Is this okay?’  
  
Shepard thought about it for a moment, Kasumi’s hand just resting about halfway up her thigh while she waited for an answer. Huffing a little.  
  
'Just blowing off steam?’  
  
'Yup, a little fun between friends. No strings. I really think you and Garrus would be perfect for each other and I’ll always have Keiji, thanks to you. But I’m not opposed to a little physical comfort.’  
  
'Yes.’  
  
That was all she needed, gasping and biting her lower lip, fists clenching at her sides as Kasumi’s hand went higher. Fingertips lightly brushing along the edges of her panties, feeling the press of invisible lips on her neck. It was surreal and Lu wondered if she was having some kind of crazy sex deprived dream.  
It certainly felt real though, the soft touches rapidly exciting her, huffing softly as Kasumi just kept rubbing on the outside of her panties. The fabric rapidly became soaked, gasping as fingers pushed her panties to the side and slid in slowly before pulling back out.  
  
'Perhaps we should move this to your quarters.’  
  
'So, you have a plan for getting out now?’  
  
'Yes, we use the keys.’  
  
'Wait, when did you get those?’  
  
'I picked the guards pocket when he brought you in.’  
  
'Kasumi!’  
  
The smaller woman chuckled and Shepard shivered at the lack of warmth as she pulled away, rolling her eyes a little.  
  
'So, was this some elaborate plot?’  
  
'No, while you were distracting them, I got what we need and I just thought I would take advantage of the situation to make you admit you were pining for Garrus. Seeing that blush on your cheeks and hearing you whimper was just a cherry on top. I’ll clear the path, just head to the left and make for the shuttle.’  
  
They made it back to the shuttle without issue and went back to the ship, giving the thief a look before they went through the airlock. Blushing furiously when she saw Garrus talking with Joker in the cockpit, mandibles twitching when he saw her, waving awkwardly. Lu tilted her head in acknowledgement, wondering where the hell Kasumi went now, making for the elevator rapidly.  
She stepped into her room and let out a little groan when all of a sudden there was warm lips on hers again, letting out a little sigh of relief as the zipper on the dress slid down, panties following. She stepped out of the clothing, more than a head taller than Kasumi in the heels she’d insisted that Shep wear. Kasumi took her hand and led her to the bed, crawling between her legs as Lu lay back on the pillows.  
Lu smiled when Kasumi pushed her hood back and that was the last thing she saw for a moment, eyes rolling back into her head when the thief began teasing her tongue over her lips. Hands grasping at air before settling on the silken black hair, fingers tightening when Kasumi made a pleased sound.  
  
It had been far too long and Lu could already feel herself approaching the breaking point, groaning when Kasumi stopped but rushing to help as she moved a pillow underneath her hips. Lu gasped and called out for her when she felt her lapping again, a finger sliding in and crooking teasingly, legs shaking as she brushed her g-spot.  
  
'Kasumi…ahhhhh!’  
  
Lu’s legs tensed as Kasumi pressed her thighs open wide and started sucking on her clit and that was it, groaning and turning to muffle the sobs in a pillow. She let out a little breathless chuckle when Kasumi folded her arms across her stomach and looked up at Lu.  
  
'Feeling better, Shep?’  
  
'Mmmmm fuck yeah. It apparently has been way too long. Hey, where do you think you’re going?’  
  
'To my room?’  
  
'Uh-uh, come here, I want to return the favour.’  
  
'It was about relaxing you but I’m okay with that too.’  
  
Lu pulled her back on the bed and kissed her deeply, tasting herself on Kasumi’s tongue, chuckling when Kasumi pulled back and her favoured purple lipstick was really smudged now. Nipping at her lower lip as she worked the zipper of her custom suit down. The damn thing was practically painted on (just like Miri’s), so Lu settled for getting it mostly open, lying back on the bed and pulling the smaller woman back against her chest.  
  
'Mmmm such strong arms, I like watching them when you spar, your thighs too…ahh Lu…’  
  
Lu nipped at her neck softly, one hand sliding to find a nipple, the other working its way into Kasumi’s suit. She teased over the small patch of hair, feeling how wet she already was, fingers in a V as she rubbed over her lips and at the sides of her clit. It wasn’t until Kasumi squirmed that Lu slid two fingers in, flicking her nipples lightly and curling around Kasumi’s back as best she could, making the other woman turn and kiss her deeply.  
They curled in together, Lu tall enough that she moulded against the smaller woman’s back as she found that spot, teasing a finger along the softly ridged flesh and swallowing her screams. She went to pull away her hand, worried about Kasumi getting over sensitive but she just hugged her arm and kept her hips squirming, grinning as she teased the woman some more till she was shuddering with another orgasm.  
  
The lay back on the bed and Kasumi, whined a bit.  
  
'I don’t want to get up now.’  
  
'Mmmm I know the feeling but I want a shower and I haven’t had anything to eat besides some of those gross canapes they were serving.’  
  
'Ha, never trust that food, always go to the kitchen.’  
  
'Thank you for this Kasumi, it was great and I really do feel much more relaxed. Now I just need to figure out what to say to Garrus.’  
  
'Oh, that’s easy, you just ask him if he wants to blow off steam.’  
  
Kasumi leant down and gave her a quick peck before zipping her suit up and hopping off the bed, pausing a moment.  
  
'Thank you, too. I wish you could have met Keiji, I think he would have liked you…you and your noble intentions making me soft.’  
  
'You just like to pretend you’re not sentimental around the others, Kasumi…otherwise you wouldn’t have the pieces you do in your room and the story for each of them.’  
  
Kasumi winked at her and pressed a finger to her lips before slipping out the door.  
  
Lu lay there for a little bit, thinking about just sleeping when her stomach let out a loud rumble, laughing and dragging herself out of bed. She took a quick shower, braiding her red hair back and putting on her comfy sweats and hoodie before wandering down to see what food Mess Sergeant Gardner had lying about.  
Grabbing a sandwich, about to head back up to her quarters when she heard the thump and Garrus cursing, wandering towards the Main Battery. Lu paused a moment and took a breath, mumbling to herself.  
  
'Just ask him if he wants to blow off steam…okay. Okay.’  
  
-  
  
Kasumi grinned as she came into view, sitting at one of the tables, watching Shep’s back as she wandered into the Main Battery, holding out a hand - palm up.  
  
'Pay up, Krios.’  
  
The assassin appeared at her side, dropping the credit chit in her hand, head tilted to the side, blinking a few times.  
  
'Mordin will be most amused to hear about this turn of events. I am not sure what you said to Shepard to encourage her but it seems to be working.’  
  
'She just needed a little push. I think they’ll be happy.’  
  
She felt the hand on her shoulder give a little squeeze, smiling faintly at the all too observant drell.  
  
'You shall see your Keiji again, someday…just as I shall see my Irikah on the shores of eternity.’  
  
'I hope so, I really do…’


	6. Day 6 - Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Vega realised too late that he loved Viola Shepard - Post-Destroy Ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, sorry, this week was crazy but I got one more part done! Only one left to go. A little bit of smut at the end but mostly angst and fluff for Shep x Vega. I am all about the Shega now and got this one down but also have an idea for a chubby OC x Vega that I’ll be writing later because I could totally see him liking a lady with some extra padding.

‘Wow. That was…’  
  
'Fun? Crazy? Wild?’  
  
'Definitely…I think.’  
  
'You okay, James?’  
  
'Yeah, Lola, maybe let’s not mention this again.’  
  
'Really?’  
  
Viola Shepard pulled an arm back and punched James right in the man boob, not particularly hard but enough to get his attention. Rolling her eyes and flopping back on the bed when he looked confused.  
  
'We didn’t do anything, James. You were drunk and I was trying to deposit you in bed and you hugged me and wouldn’t let go, I had to play teddy bear for you all night.’  
  
'Uhh…ummm.’  
  
She couldn’t help but huff, trying not to be a bit hurt by the brush off he was so willing to throw out there. Rolling over and hanging her head between her knees, the hangover making the room spin, trying to sound like it didn’t matter.  
  
'Tell you what? I won’t bring it up as long as you get your ass out of bed and make me some eggs.’  
  
'Deal.’  
  
Vi lay back down and just rolled over, hugging one of the pillows to her chest with a sigh. Huffing again in frustration, throwing the pillow across the room, not wanting to smell his aftershave. It wasn’t his fault she was stupid enough to have developed feelings for him. She’d done the best she could, never crossing that line with any of the crew (even though she knew some were interested), then this smart-ass had to come along and flirt and make her all confused.  
First, he’d spent the start of the party flirting with her, then he kinda clammed up, then when she was tired and telling everyone goodnight she found him leaning against the wall in her bathroom and when she said goodnight he latched himself onto her and wouldn’t let go. She eventually drug him to bed and when she tried to slip away to go find a spot to lay down he just pulled her to his chest and promptly passed out. It was nice. Especially when he’d rolled towards her in the middle of the night and kissed her deeply, mumbling her name…but it would never happen again.  
  
Scrubbing her face and blinking back the tears. Commander Shepard didn’t cry, at least not where anyone could see her. Sliding off the bed and heading for the shower where she could feel sorry for herself for a moment before putting her face back on.  
  
-  
  
'Eggs? Eggs?’  
  
James stood at the stove and offered eggs to everyone as they passed, taking a cup of coffee before Alenko drank it all. Everyone needed to try his abuela’s eggs.  
  
'Vi?’  
  
'Liara, want some eggs?’  
  
James blinked as the asari turned a slightly odd shade of green, covering her mouth and waving a hand.  
  
'Oh…ah. No, thank you. Do you know where Viola is?’  
  
'The Commander? She got up when I did…’  
  
There was a snicker from Jack and a scowl from Alenko but when he looked around, he realised Lola was nowhere to be found. Taking the pan off the heat and jogging upstairs, wandering into the bedroom, feeling slightly awkward…he would have sworn they had kissed or done something but then he started to worry that maybe he just fantasized about them doing something and he really hoped he hadn’t made a damn fool of himself. All he knew was he’d never seen Shepard look so adorable as she did when she woke up with her short hair poking out in every direction.  
  
'Lola?’  
  
He frowned and picked up a pillow that was on the floor, tossing it back on the bed and starting slightly as she came wandering out of the bathroom. Mouth suddenly dry, swallowing before trying to speak.  
  
'Eh, Lola…do you want some eggs?’  
  
'Yes, thank you, I’ll be right there. I just had to get out of that damn dress.’  
  
He nodded and backed out of the room, really trying not to stare at his CO’s tits, as perfect as they were…no, no, no. They lived on a ship and they’d had to patch each other up more than once, so it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her body before, even just in her briefs and sports bra like she was now. But it was different, seeing her in her room dressed like that…like more intimate or some shit.  
He’d been trying his best to keep it professional, the Admiral’s were giving him another chance after all that shit that went down on Fehl Prime, plus he got the chance to be around his idol…he just never expected to like her so damn much.  
She could dish it as well as she could take it and there weren’t many who could stand toe to toe with him in a fist fight and be able to talk just as much shit but she could and he respected the hell out of her for that. As much as he liked her, she was the CO and he knew some of the others had tried and been shot down (Alenko gave her puppy eyes when he thought no one was looking, shit), so there was no point but he couldn’t help but flirt. I mean, yeah he flirted with everyone but like she actually flirted back and got him blushing before. And then there was the fact that they just got along and he wouldn’t want to lose that friendship. He liked it when she came to BS with him or use his punching bag, she’d even managed to mop the floor with him at cards one night.  
  
Sighing at the frying pan as he made her some fresh eggs, not wanting to give her the cold stuff. Smiling when she came out and actually had clothes on and he could look at her without getting all bellaco. He was only half paying attention when Esteban smacked him upside the head.  
  
'Ay, what was that for?’  
  
'Idiot.’  
  
Vega blinked and tried to figure out what the hell just happened, getting distracted when Scars and Sparks came stumbling out, grinning and pointing a finger at the turian.  
  
'About damn time.’  
  
He couldn’t help but laugh when Scars looked all embarrassed but kept holding Sparks hand, Sparks giggling before clutching her head in pain.  
  
'Oh, Keelah…why is the room spinning.’  
  
'Come on, Tali. You can come snuggle with me on the couch while the boys make food.’  
  
He was wrong, watching her walk away arm in arm with Sparks…those shorts still made him just as loco.  
  
-  
  
She shoo'ed everyone out to go have fun and to leave her in peace while she cleaned the apartment, taking pride in her new home. It took a little while but she eventually got most everything in order, making a mental list of the things she needed to do around the apartment, like pack up Anderson’s notes and stuff.  
Vi sighed and hugged one to her chest, hoping that he was okay and the others back there on Earth were okay, as well. He said he was okay on their last vid call but sometimes she was sure he hid too much from her, trying to protect her like the green teenager she once was. Setting the tablet back down and making her way to the office when she heard the notification. Viola Shepard was not a coward by any stretch of the definition but damn did she just want to hide when she saw the email from James, sighing softly and inviting him up, never one to turn away any of her crew when they needed her.  
It was different for her though, she knew they were her friends and that she loved them and they cared for her but sometimes she just felt like she couldn’t explain things to them and it was so fucking lonely. Running a hand through her hair and wandering up to her room, going to grab the tablet with her book…blinking at the one on the floor and grabbing it, moving to pull one of the chairs over to the balcony and opening up the tablet to see what it was.  
  
The sound of Mordin’s voice set the tears off again and she covered her mouth to stifle the sob that rose up. He knew her too well, crying and laughing as he sang for her like he did before when they were fighting the Collectors. She didn’t hear the door open but she stood and wiped at her eyes when she heard him call out.  
  
'Hey, Lola.’  
  
She set the tablet down, turning to wipe her face before turning back to the balcony. Watching him wander up and trying to pull herself together.  
  
'I see you got things cleaned up.’  
  
'Eventually.’  
  
'Yeah, sorry about that.’  
  
He looked like he wanted to say something else but just came and stood next to her, looking out the windows and letting out a low whistle.  
  
'Nice view. But this place? Its just so…not what I’m used to.’  
  
'Which is?’  
  
'I grew up on the beach on the Pacific. So, you know water, sand…real air.’  
  
Another pang, this one for the life she never had, wondering what it would have been like if she’d been born on Earth and not Mindoir. Noticing the slight edge of pain on his face.  
  
'You miss it?’  
  
'Yeah. And the people…’  
  
Today was just fucking hellbent on making her cry for some reason, shifting a bit before asking softly.  
  
'So, what’s her name?’  
  
'Ha…No! No…I stopped fraternizing when I joined the military. The two don’t seem to go well together.’  
  
Vi couldn’t help but roll her eyes a bit, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
'Hasn’t stopped you from being a shameless flirt.’  
  
'Yeah. Well, that’s just my way. I don’t mean anything by it, Lola.’  
  
'Too bad.’  
  
She flushed brightly when she realised she said that out loud, cheeks flaming as she focused intently on the floor.  
  
'Ha. Who’s the shameless flirt now?’  
  
'Sorry…I…nevermind. No internal voice right now apparently, I blame it on whatever it was that Joker made me drink.’  
  
The silence went on a moment too long and she looked up, blushing again when she realised he was just staring at her, trying to figure out what the hell that look meant.  
  
'I can never tell if you’re yankin’ my chain or not.’  
  
Vi wasn’t sure how to take that so she just pulled back into herself a bit, wrapping her arms around her waist. This is why she didn’t do people, Reapers sure…she’d face down a Reaper any day of the week but feelings…nope, did not want to deal with. Desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
'So, was there anything else you came here to talk about?’  
  
'Oh, shit. Right. I wanted to show you…’  
  
She almost squeaked when he pulled his shirt off, going quiet and smiling softly when she saw the tattoo. Reaching out without thinking, lightly brushing her fingers over the N7.  
  
'What do you think?’  
  
'Looks good, and you’ve earned it. Now the real work begins, right?’  
  
'Exactly. And I heard what you said before, and I’m in. Cien por ciento.’  
  
'Glad to hear it.’  
  
She pulled her hand away, feeling too warm. Forcing a bit of a smile on her face when he looked back at her, pulling his shirt back on.  
  
'Anyway…that’s it. Just wanted to show you that bad boy. I gotta get back to the Normandy. Esteban wants my help working on the shuttle.’  
  
She wanted to run away but she made herself reach out, holding a hand out to him and even mustering up a little grin.  
  
'Might have to get some ink of my own after seeing that. Thanks for coming by, James.’  
  
Vi couldn’t figure out his look again, staring at her all serious as he gave her a firm handshake, hanging on to her hand a bit longer than could be deemed appropriate.  
  
'Hasta la vista, Shepard.’  
  
She let go and watched him start down the stairs before going to her room and just sitting on the bed with a shuddering breath. It was only a moment before the tears came, grabbing the stupid pillow that smelled like him and gave it a hug, wishing for once that she could have a hug back.  
  
(Only Love Can Hurt Like This - Paloma Faith)  
  
-  
  
He heard her make a sound and he started back up the stairs pausing when he realised she was crying. He thought he saw some tears when he came in but then she turned around and everything seemed fine, figuring he’d imagined it…but now. He paused, gripping the railing tight, unsure what to do.  
He’d never seen her get upset at anything, mad, yes but not sad…but ever since they woke up, she’d been…off.  
She’d obviously thought that he’d left, frowning and wanting to give her her privacy but not wanting to leave her alone. He never paused to think about all the stress she must be under. He knew it was hard but he never saw her take it out on them, hell any time any of them wanted to talk with her, she made herself available.  
  
Deciding on doing something, thinking about it momentarily before heading down, speaking loudly.  
  
'What the hell? No way.’  
  
He wandered back to the room he’d been interested in at the party last night and started pounding at the punching bag. Hearing her approaching footsteps and grinning just a lil. She might not want to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her but he could distract her.  
  
'Hey, I remember seeing this when I was here for the party.’  
  
When she reached up and started doing pull-ups, he knew of a sure-fire way to get her thinking about something else, because he knew Lola could never resist a challenge.  
  
-  
  
Even in armour, she felt so much smaller next to him. Wincing as she supported his weight, dragging him towards the evac.  
  
'Here. Take him…’  
  
'Shepard…’  
  
'You gotta get out of here.’  
  
He tried to draw himself up, biting back the pain, trying to shrug Liara off. She looked so fucking tired and resigned like she wasn’t planning on coming back from this. And maybe they hadn’t been but somewhere in there, he’d always had that hope…because she could pull anything off.  
  
'Bullshit.’  
  
'Don’t argue with me, James.’  
  
'Vi…I can still fight…just give me my gun.’  
  
She leant in and kissed him hard, desperately and he groaned, remembering her lips…her taste. Remembering the kiss now, he hadn’t been dreaming, he’d really kissed her. All too quickly she was gone and it was like all the noise came back tenfold, wincing as she pulled away.  
  
'I need to know somebody’s getting out of this alive.’  
  
She pressed her forehead to Liara’s and he wanted to scream, wanted to fight…but there was that look again, that same one she had at the party and he got it now, it looked an awful lot like heartache.  
  
'Good luck…Viola.’  
  
'You too, James.’  
  
He held his hand out to her and for a moment hoped she would take it but it was just then that the Reaper decided to draw her attention, waving them on.  
  
'Go!’  
  
She turned and gave him one last look, Liara dragging him away. She wouldn’t give up, she never did, not his Viola.  
  
-  
  
The last thing he remembered was Esteban’s fist coming for his head as he yelled at Joker to turn around. Waking up sometime later in the med bay, that wasn’t the last time they had to…subdue him. What did it matter?  
  
It had been 413 days since they’d outrun whatever the hell it was that Viola had done. The Reapers were gone but so were the relays. It’d taken them 236 days before they could even get the Normandy space-worthy again. And now it was just day in and day out of the exact same thing, limping through space.  
At least they’d finally encountered another ship, the Asari cruiser trading food and news with them. The news was scarce and the losses were bad but it sounded like people were starting to rebuild. There was hope on the ship again, even Scars and Sparks decided to stick around till they got back to Earth, hoping to hear…anything.  
  
(When Death Comes - Sparzanza)  
  
'Jimmy…’  
  
'Go away, Esteban.’  
  
'ENOUGH. This is bullshit, Jimmy. You know damn well she would be kicking your ass if she saw you like this. You told me that you told her. You told her you were all in, so pull your head out of your ass and get to it. Can’t get back to Earth all fucking soft and actually expect any of them to believe you were devoted to being an N7.’  
  
Vega just blinked at the man he called brother. Sure, he’d heard Cortez swear up a storm when working or bitch him out when he was irritated but he’d never heard him mad like that, just so damn surprised. Letting out a little huff.  
  
'What does it matter? Viola is dead, she saved the goddamn world and what does it matter now if she’s not in it.’  
  
'You realize you’re a God damn IDIOT, right? You should have told her you were in love with her at the party.’  
  
Steve stomped away and James gaped at the spot he’d been standing, yeah he cared but…did he…yeah…yeah…Jesu Cristo…even back then? Then he remembered the way she’d looked at the party and the way she’d looked after kissing him. Did she…I mean…but maybe? Would they have…? Damn, he fucking missed Vi.  
  
Steve was right, he was an idiot.  
  
Sighing and pulling himself off his cot, staring at the bag before starting out slow.  
  
-  
  
She sighed softly and started out slow, feet pounding on the sand as she ran up and down the beach. It’d gotten easier with time, moving without the pain. It hadn’t been easy at first, oh no. There were plenty of times that she wanted to give up, months of relearning how to walk, how to work her fingers, how to talk. As soon as she was able to, she’d left London and went and found herself a home.  
  
It wasn’t warm, like where he’d probably grown up but there was something about Washington that reminded her of Mindoir. The smell of the ocean and the cool breeze had become a comfort to her. She still had to go to Seattle regularly, to make sure she wasn’t rejecting any of the new implants, to verify the tissue and bone had healed where the damage was too much for even the skin, muscle, and bone weaves. Her body was a myriad of grafts and scars, she didn’t mind those so much, she could live with a few marks. She’d even found a tattoo artist she liked that would come to her home for a bit extra and they’d worked together creating a special design for each of those on her team and a count of those that she’d lost. She never wanted to forget. She’d lost a few limbs but with all the wonders of clone science, new ones were attached. Not so much luck with her one eye, the trauma and retinal detachment treated too late to save the vision in her left eye, but even that she should shrug off…the patch kinda made her feel like a pirate or she just wore her hair so it was covered, hiding the odd milky white starburst. If she ever happened to run into Zaeed again, she was sure he’d give her shit about trying to match.  
  
It was the dreams that got her.  
  
Viola wondered if the people she’d called family would ever be a part of her life again. There still hadn’t been any word on the Normandy when she’d left London. Running away across the globe with very few people actually knowing where she was now. Perhaps that would be how it ended, alone on the beach, away from everything and everyone she’d fought for.  
She dreamt of them…of him and it was just too much sometimes, isolation was better than the constant poking and prodding and questions, sometimes spending days or weeks without having the energy to leave the house, just lying in her bed and crying. Hackett had set up a caretaker that came by three times a week, the woman was nice in a motherly-fashion and would bring groceries and make sure she at least had one shower a week and ate something every other day.  
  
That went on for a while then it started to get better, a little bit at a time. Puttering around the house, then venturing out to the deck, then down to the beach, eventually over to the small town nearby.  
She was fairly certain she was recognized, more than one person nodding seriously to her but the folks left her to her business and for now, she preferred it that way.  
624 days since she ended the Reapers…624 days since she killed the Geth and most likely EDI. They had joined the dark dreams, along with Ash, Mordin, Thane, and Legion. She hadn’t seen the others in those ones yet and that gave her a bit of hope and then there were the dreams that she wondered if they were some kind of sign. Meeting Ash’s sisters, collecting seashells with Mordin, praying with Thane on the beach, finding out what Legion liked.  
  
She got into a routine and the nightmares were still there but Vi didn’t feel the crushing weight of everything on her like before. Wake up and run, alternating strength training with either martial arts or dancing to try to get some of her balance back. She hadn’t touched a weapon since moving to Washington. They were there locked away in the safe but mentally she just wasn’t there yet, so that’s where they stayed. Then usually she would end with a couple pull-ups…just to remember and more than once had tried recreating Abuela Vega’s eggs without much luck so far.  
  
Smiling softly when the sun came out, on the nice days she much preferred working out on the deck instead of the little gym inside. Running through her forms and then grabbing the pull-up bar she’d had installed under the overhang. Gone were the days when she could challenge James to a contest, now she was just happy if she could do a few sets before her shoulder started aching something fierce.  
  
Today was going to have to be a short day, arms shaking, then completely losing her grip when she heard the voice behind her. Arms wrapping around her and lowering her to the ground safely.  
  
'Ya know I beat your record while we were gone, Lola. You got some catching up to do.’  
  
-  
  
He wasn’t sure what to expect when they returned, disembarking to cheers and astonished faces. As soon as Admiral Hackett had them in a room all together he broke the news that Viola was alive, James was immediately up and begging for transport to see her. The others came, offering to go up to Vancouver with Alenko, making him promise to bring Vi up when she was ready.  
He’d taken the bus as far as it would bring him, then hitched the rest of the way. An older man in a truck stopping for him, he’d taken one look at his hoodie and asked James if he was there for the Commander. When James said yes, the man went all serious.  
  
'She dreams of the lost, the people see her running and running on the beach. Are you here to care for her?’  
  
'I hope so…if she’ll let me.’  
  
The man nodded and just left it at that, stopping on a road along the water and motioning down the beach. It was cooler than back home but the smell of the ocean and the sun on his face hit him hard. He was finally home. Heart pounding when he saw the figure running down the beach, slinging his duffle over his back and following.  
It didn’t take long to find the home tucked away at the end of one of the roads, scoping the place out a bit. He dropped his pack by the front door and circled around the back when he heard the soft noises.  
  
Stopping at the base of the deck, her back to him, just watching her for a moment.   
  
Ay, dios mio…the scars. He couldn’t see her face from this angle but her back and arms and legs were just covered but there was beauty too. He saw the brightly coloured ink and could immediately recognize the meaning behind each one. And there was, there was one for each of them from what he could see, flushing when he saw her back. Not all black like his, it was interspersed with red and surrounded by purple swirls that looked an awful lot like Sparks suit. Her hair was longer, hiding her face and falling down her back where it’d come undone from the updo, it looked so soft. He’d never seen her with anything other than the short pixie, it looked a lot lighter than it did before, wondering if she ran on the beach like that all the time.  
  
Wincing when he saw the shake in her arms, stepping forward when it looked like she might drop, saying the first damn thing that popped into his head.  
  
'Ya know I beat your record while we were gone, Lola. You got some catching up to do.’  
  
Arms wrapping around her waist and just holding her against his chest, even as she spun around, staring at him wide-eyed. Wincing and cupping her face, a thumb brushing over the one cheek, the hazel lost to the milky-white cataract. Tracing the scars on her face, seeing the tears well up in her eyes as he brushed his thumb across one scar on her lip, dropping his hand when she sucked in a breath.  
  
'James? Are…are you really here?’  
  
There was such doubt and fear in her eyes, it was like a stab to his heart, trying to think of what he could say when it all just started to spill out. Holding her as he told her about yelling and being knocked out, about losing hope and Esteban kicking his ass back into gear, all the different ships they met along the way, all the different people that looked worn but not terrified for the first time since this all started. About wondering if they would ever make it back.  
  
They just stood out there, leaning against the railing, pressed together as she started telling him about waking up in the hospital…Cristo, the pain she must have been in. Tightening his arms around her as she told him about the surgeries and rehabilitation. The endless parade of doctors and psychologists before telling Hackett she was leaving. The nightmares, the depression, then slowly putting herself back together. The book she’d started writing about Anderson, the one that had never been finished in the chaos.  
  
They laughed when the soft rain started, looking up at the sky before looking back down at her. She was alive…and he never wanted to let her go. Tilting his head down, really hoping she wouldn’t run away this time, kissing her long and deep.  
  
(Here Comes The Rain Again - Hypnogaja)  
  
'Viola…no hay nadie como tu, mi amor. I’m sorry I was an idiot. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please, don’t make me leave again.’  
  
'I wanted to take your hand, I wanted to go with you so bad but I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I hadn’t finished it.’  
  
He couldn’t tell if it was the rain or tears on her eyelashes, pressing his forehead against hers.  
  
'What happened there, what did you see?’  
  
'Maybe I’ll tell you someday but not now, I just want to be happy that you are here, please?’  
  
James groaned a little as she pressed against his chest and kissed him thoroughly. Pulling back and scowling at the sky as the rain started to come down harder on them. Her laugh was the best sound in the world and he had to think, the last time he’d heard her laugh was at the party, over two years ago. Smirking and rubbing his head as it got wetter, looking back at her as she spoke again.  
  
'MMmm, if you’re an idiot, then so am I. And you, sir are not going anywhere if I get my way.’  
  
Scooping her up into his arms and heading inside, groaning when she wrapped her legs around his waist and nibbled at his neck.  
  
'Ay, don’t tease Vi. I’ve been trapped on a ship for six-hundred some days and you smell really really fucking good.’  
  
That set her giggling again and he paused in the middle of the room, looking around, not sure where to go, settling for sinking down on the couch he saw. She flushed as he undid her hair and ran his fingers through the damp light brown strands, shaking her head and trying to pull back.  
  
'You really must have been stuck on that ship if you think sweaty, post-workout smells good…ahhh…’  
  
He kissed her neck and nuzzled her ear, huffing a little when she ground against him, fingers tangling in her hair and pulling her back slightly. Smirking a little.  
  
'You smell perfect, like woman and feel fucking amazing. Besides, we’re just going to get all sweaty again, I could spend all day between your legs.’  
  
'I was hoping that was the plan?’  
  
'I…uhhh…uh-huh.’  
  
He couldn’t think when she bust out that voice, the raspy sexy flirty voice. Staring at her as she smirked and peeled her sports bra off, letting out a low groan. He had to be fucking dreaming, leaning back on the couch, watching her squirm over him. Reaching up and cupping her tits, grinning at how perfectly they fit in his hands. James let out a choked sound when she reached between them wrapping her hand around his cock, feeling it pulse and throb for her, eyes rolling into the back of his head for a moment.  
  
'James…’  
  
He looked back up at her and he never realised he could fucking feel this way for someone, going all serious when she looked serious, trying to focus but it was damn hard. Whining when she let go but waiting for her to say her piece.  
  
'If we do this…I…it means something to me, James. I want it. Us, together. I love you, I think I have for a while…’  
  
He blinked at her in shock, he’d hoped for so long and actually hearing her say it was just…damn. He could tell he took too long to answer, the doubt creeping on her face and he pressed his forehead to hers again.  
  
'Sorry…I just am shocked to hear that like actually spoken. I’ve loved you for a long time Viola Shepard and you know I’m committed to the Alliance but after I thought you died…I’d give my life for the Alliance but I’d give that all up for you if I had to. I don’t ever want to go through losing you again. You and me, cien por ciento.’  
  
(Never Gonna Stop - Mind The Gap)

There it was, that radiant smile that was so rare and he wanted to try and make her smile like that every day for the rest of their lives. Trembling when she squirmed over him, remembering that she was half naked above him, pulling her forward and kissing her again. Teeth tugging at her lower lip, holding her hips as he thrust up against her. Voice rough when he pulled back.  
  
'Vi…’  
  
'James, more.’  
  
He was more than happy oblige, tilting her off her lap and laying her down on the couch, kneeling between her legs as he caught one pebbled nipple with his lips. Practically growling and pulling back, releasing the nipple with a pop as he yanked his hoodie and shirt off impatiently. She gave him a look that was pure mischief and rolled off the couch, making him growl and get up, chasing after her as she ran down a hall.  
James paused in the doorway, breath catching as she peeled her running shorts down and lay there on the bed, idly stroking a hand over the nipple he’d teased. Bending over and loosening his boots, kicking them off impatiently as he pushed his pants and boxers down, already hard and dripping pre-cum for her.  
Gripping her thighs tight and spreading her wide, looking up at her over the line of her stomach and breasts, pressing forward. Teasing and rolling his tongue around her clit before sucking it into his mouth. She was a bit salty and musky from the sweat but none of that mattered, lapping her in long slow strokes, sliding a finger in slowly as he felt her starting to get soaked.  
  
'James!’  
  
'Viola…may…I? We…?’  
  
He groaned when she yanked him up, a hand sliding between them and guiding him to her entrance. He paused, pressing his forehead against hers, mumbling to himself as he started sliding back and forth on the outside. They both cried out when he slipped between her lips, pressing forward and hilting inside her.  
Mierda, he wasn’t going to last if she kept squeezing like that, bracing himself on his arms above her and grinding his hips down. He had to fight the urge to pound her into the mattress, tongue darting out and teasing at hers, swallowing her noises. Breaking the kiss off, face buried against her neck as he huffed and groaned, loving the way she smelled and tasted and felt around him.  
  
'Cristo, Vi…I’m not…I can’t…feels so fucking good. Wanted you for so long.’  
  
He let out a surprised noise as his confession had her blushing and clamping down around him harder, eyes going wide. Letting out all the praise he could think of, how hot he thought she was, how amazing she was, how amazing she felt and all the fucking things he wanted to do to her.  
  
'Need…to get your arm strength….up. Want…want to fuck you while you hang from the pull-up bar. Want to bend you over my workbench in the Normandy and fill you. Jesu…so many times I’ve thought about burying myself between your thighs, again and again, and again till your legs are shaking and you can’t fucking walk. Ah!’  
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him so he landed on his back on the bed, eyes wide, wanting to watch her as she straddled his hips and took control.  
  
-  
  
Vi wasn’t sure if he was worried about hurting her or if he was holding back for another reason but she needed more, so damn close after imagining this for so long. He felt so fucking big inside of her, needing a moment to adjust to being so full, leaning forward and lying on his chest as she tried to capture his lips again. His hands were on her hips and he was trying to control the pace, reaching down and grabbing his hands, pinning them above his head.  
  
He was so fucking cute when he was flustered. She kissed him again, grinding her hips as she did, groaning and gasping as the angle they were at cause her clit to rub against his pubic bone. Wanting more but unable to get it consistently in their current position. Pulling back impatiently so James could sit up, legs folded, climbing onto his lap and wrapping her legs around him eagerly.  
She loved the look on his face as she braced her hands on his knees and leant back a little, grinding against him eagerly. Groaning when he held her lower back with one hand and leant back on his other, meeting her movements, grunting and really grinding himself on her when he realised that was what she was after.  
  
'Cum for me, mi vida. I want to watch you fall apart.’  
  
She would probably give him anything if he kept speaking to her like that, loving the husky edge to his voice that desire was adding. Vi was still having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that he was actually here and not just here, he was between her legs, buried deep and giving her looks that made her heart trip all over itself.  
Whining and climbing off him, kneeling at the edge of the bed and laughing a bit when he jumped up eagerly, standing on the floor and pulling her hips back.  
Oh, she wasn’t going to last very long, biting back a scream as he reached down and started circling her clit with the pads of his fingers. She could feel it, the tightening in her gut, pushing herself back at him. Gasping when she felt him thicken even more, unable to stop herself from clamping down, holding him inside her as she started to scream going still as he clung to her.  
  
'Viola!’  
  
Groaning as reality started to come back, arms and legs shaking, falling to the side and crawling a bit more onto the bed, pulling James down with her. He looked as dazed as she felt, wrapping a leg around his hip and groaning as he slid back into her, still a bit hard. Reaching up and rubbing her palm over his scruff, flushing at the warmth in his eyes, voice soft.  
  
'Keep looking at me like that, James and I’m going to start thinking you’re never going to let me go.’  
  
She winced at the edge of doubt in her voice and hid her face in the crook of his neck, flushing when he pulled back a little scowling at her.  
  
'I meant what I said, Vi. You and me, cien por ciento. I might be a little thick sometimes but I know you and the others will set me straight. I may have received more than a few death threats from…well, everyone, that I better treat you right. Man, I did not realise that Doc was so fucking scary. She said something about feeding me to a yahg? And did you know she was the Shadow Broker? I mean damn…’  
  
She broke off his rambling with a deep kiss, letting out a little gasp when they pulled back, looking up and losing herself in his fucking gorgeous eyes again.  
  
'I love you, James. I’m…I’m not the same as before, I’m broken and I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to do all that again…what happens when you want to go back out there and I can’t?’  
  
'They also had a suggestion for that but we can discuss that when we go see everyone when you’re ready they’re all up in Vancouver waiting for us.’  
  
'Did Kaidan’s family make it?’  
  
'Ya, the Major was so happy when he found out he grabbed Doc and planted a big one on her and they both looked so shocked and spent the next week avoiding each other. Hard to do when you’re trapped on a ship.’  
  
They just lay there for a while, catching up on what they missed, raising an eyebrow when he propped himself up on an elbow and skimmed a hand over her side.  
  
'Mmm mmm mmm, tu con tantas curvas, y yo sin frenos.’  
  
Viola snorted and cuddled against his chest.  
  
'I’m already yours, you don’t have to lay on the cheesy pickup lines.’  
  
'Yeah but if they get the great Commander Shepard to blush like that then you can bet your ass I’m going to get my payback. Hey, Viola…I love you.’  
  
'I love you too…I have one request, my darling.’  
  
'Anything.’  
  
'Can you make me some of those eggs? I have been trying to make them for two fucking years and I just cannot.’  
  
James snorted and they pulled apart, cleaning up a little bit before heading to the kitchen.  
  
'No wonder you look so skinny, been having to live off your own cooking? That’s okay baby, I’m here now.’  
  
Sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee as James cooked, smiling softly every time he looked up at her like he was making sure she was still really there, she could get used to this.


	7. Day 7 - Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Garrus and the story of their love as the world ends. Angst with a little bit of fluff and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy, would you look at that, Shakarian story time.
> 
> I’ve been bleh and having a hard time writing lately but I finally finished!
> 
> I really really enjoyed writing and it gave me a chance to throw out some old favourites and really find a new love for Shega.

Elle was tired.

Scratch that, Elle was fucking weary down to the very core of her soul.

This war wanted to wring out every last drop of what made her, her and leave her empty. There was that part, that small little part that wanted her to just give in and lie down and it was getting louder and more insistent with each heavy heartbeat.

She’d made a career out of ignoring that little voice and then ignoring it again when there were some that expressed doubt about her relationship with Garrus. She was more than content to follow her own path but dragging herself on the floor she was tired of having to fight all the time.

Hackett was calling out over the comm and she was trying but the edges of her vision were going blurry, blinking back tears for the man she’d considered the closest thing she’d ever have to a father. Anderson deserved more, he deserved that retirement with Kahlee. Elle was happy he at least was there for the wedding, such as it was.

She wasn’t about to let him down now, not with his praise still ringing in her ears. Just a little bit more, just need to turn it on.

She didn’t feel her head smack the floor as everything went black.

-

She laughed as Garrus carefully ran his talons through her hair, always amused at his fascination with her ‘soft fringe’, as he called it. It was longer than it had ever been and she’d always kept it short but since Omega-4 she hadn’t bothered cutting it and then the invasion happened, not much time for a haircut in the midst of a war.

Pausing a moment, thinking back on their relationship: expressing interest and finally acting on it, going through the relay, finding him on Palaven’s moon and holding his hand as they watched his world burn, committing to each other as they prepared for war, taking his mark on Valentine’s Day, the last hurrah party at the apartment and dancing at the casino…it was wonderful but it wasn’t enough. A frown creasing her brow as she had the random realization that they never got her a ring and for some reason that was hitting her hard, emotions all over the place, worried about the start of the end tomorrow.

'Hey, what’s that look for?’

'We…we never got me a ring. It just bothered me all of a sudden.’

'I’m sorry I haven’t given you a ring yet, I want to find you the perfect one.’

Elle shivered as his talons scraped over her scarred neck lightly, eyes fluttering closed as he leant in and nuzzled at it softly. She wrapped her arms around his carapace and dug her fingers into the softer flesh of his neck, pressing at the bite mark she’d left earlier. She didn’t have the sharp teeth to scar easily like he had or the nerve to really bite down but he’d eventually convinced her she wouldn’t hurt him and now bore her mark like she did his. She still loved biting softer him from time to time, loving the rumbles and moans he gave her every time she did it, pressing her forehead against his with a soft sigh.

(Take the Fall - Jaxson Gamble)

'I’m scared…’

'Like we talked about earlier…you’ve done everything you possibly could to get ready for this…do I need to distract you again, are you okay with that?’

Caressing the scarred side of his face and just looking at one she’d come to love so much. From the occasionally cheesy to the intense and romantic…she’d put herself between him and a Reaper any day. She would take a Reaper down to protect any of her crew but him especially. She was still a little sore from their earlier lovemaking but after waking from the nightmare, she wanted more…she wanted to find comfort in her love…she wanted as much as she could take now, just in case…

'Yes, Garrus…’

Elle didn’t even get a chance to finish her sentence as Garrus pulled her onto his lap, pressing her chest to his as he gave her the turian headbutt before pressing his mouth plates to her lips, squirming against him as he slid his hands up her back and worked to remove her bra. She remembered the first time he’d tried to overcome the device, baffled by the cloth that helped hold her chest in, losing her train of thought as he pulled it off and she felt his tongue teasing a nipple.

Her skin was still a bit oversensitive from rubbing against him earlier, tingly with just that slight edge of discomfort but the signals her brain was receiving were all pleasure. Whimpering and arching her back, grinding herself down as she worked to pull off the stretchy casual top he was wearing, hands brushing over his bare chest softly. She sat back in one of her favourite positions, leaning back on his knees while she ground down against him, able to caress his chest and neck and watch his face.  
Elle loved watching his face, the way his mandibles twitched, the way his eyes widened. Then hearing the soft rumbling of his subvocals, just hearing him could comfort her or drive her to that edge. It had taken some time to learn some of the subtle differences but now he could just look at her and make a sound that would make her weak in the knees.  
She’d asked once, if she was turian or if there were other turians around them, what his subvocals would be broadcasting and he’d said that they would know he was madly in love with her and that she was his mate but that their word for it was something closer to the human explanation of soulmate, she wasn’t sure if it was true or if he was just romanticizing it but she’d thought about it since that day and accepted it.

Garrus was her soulmate, maybe it was the impending end but she’d felt a lot more willing to hope for something more out there, something big like that to believe in…but bearing his mark on her neck…she felt like she could feel him now. Like he was never far from her and it was like he said, they were in it together, forever.

He made a noise that brought her back to reality, watching him lean over and grab the cream from the nightstand. They went through sheets like mad and always needed showers but the cream Mordin had recommended for chafing did help, calling Garrus’ name as he pushed her down on the bed. He looked so large, looming over her like that but as he pulled her panties off and coated her with the skin cream he was always ridiculously tender, it was endearing and maddening at times, like now. Begging softly for more, her cries going unanswered as he rubbed the cream into every inch of her skin till she was slick.  
Elle was lying there, panting softly as climbed off the bed and removed his pants, licking her lips as she saw his plates shifting. Crawling to the edge, dragging her tongue along the edge of the plates and against his length as it emerged. Tongue teasing the soft ridges, drawing those delicious sounds from him. Protesting when he pulled her up but kissing lovingly as he cupped her face.

'I love you, Elle.’

'I love you, Garrus.’

She couldn’t help but cry out as he hooked his arms under her legs and held her as he pushed himself into her slowly. It was always thrilling when he did something like that, reminding her of how strong he actually was. Hanging onto his shoulders as he knelt down on the bed and moved her over him, trilling softly. They were going to ache tomorrow, they were going to feel it when they moved and Elle didn’t care, it was worth it to feel him now. To hear those soft rumbles that she associated with love, to feel him inside her, to see him look at her with such affection it made her heart swell. She could only hope he saw the love she had for him when she looked at him.   
She squirmed until he put her down, moving to kneel on the bed as he looked at her with an almost wolfish hunger, kneeling on the floor and lining himself up behind her. It depended on the mood but she knew this was one of his favourite positions, pulling her back onto him, teeth coming down on her neck. Elle let out a little gasp as she felt his teeth pierce her skin. He’d gone back to being careful after marking her but every once and a while it was like he wanted to reaffirm their connection, trembling as he let out a low growl before releasing her.  
Their thrusts came a bit more desperate, hands grasping, holding slightly tighter than comfortable. They both felt it, the fear and the need for each other. Racing to the finish before they broke.

Her vision blurred around the edges as she heard him calling her name, felt him spilling inside her, leaning back against his chest as she screamed for her love. Vision going dark as she felt his arms wrap around her protectively.

-

'Primarch Victus, I didn’t realise you were here.’

She couldn’t help but blush slightly when she saw him take in a breath and his eyes dropped to her neck where Garrus’ mark was hidden by her armour.

'I wanted to return the favour in person. Besides, I was asked to come to make things official in the eyes of our governments. Though, I can tell you are already bonded and that is good enough for me.’

'Asked? Official?’

Shepard had a confused look on her face when she noticed he was looking over her shoulder, turning, eyes widening in surprise when she saw the entire crew and Admiral Anderson there…and Garrus down on one knee, a box in hand.

'Did you have that when I mentioned it last night?’

His mandibles fluttered nervously and if she hadn’t already been, she would have been his right then, about to go face down Reapers but it was this that made him nervous.

'Yes, but I wanted to do this with everyone here…Elle Shepard, I never would have thought following this crazy human with a knack for getting into even crazier situations would have ever ended up with us saving the world…again but here we are and if this is going to be the final push, I want to ask you to be my wife before we run into the arms of hell?’

Liara and Tali were clinging to each other sniffling and everyone was grinning, everyone must have known, and she stepped forward cupping his cheek.

'Yes, of course. You already know I’m in this forever.’

She laughed and leant over, kissing him lovingly when he looked so relieved, yanking her gloves off when he reached for her hand. Her breath caught when he opened the box and she saw the ring. It was a darker metal, like the necklace he’d bought for her but it was the jewel, a bright blue like his eyes and markings that made her tear up…it  _was_  perfect. Garrus slipped the ring onto her finger and stood, holding both her hands as they turned towards the Primarch.

'We all know the difficulties we’ve already faced today and we know what we are up against. But it is for moments like these that we fight as hard as we do. Now, I am not very experienced in the human marriage rituals but let’s see if this covers it. Garrus Vakarian, do take this woman to be your mate, your wife, and your partner in life?’

'I do.’

'Elle Shepard, do you take this man to be your mate, your husband, and your partner in life?’

'I do.’

Everyone chuckled and said that was close enough, whooping and clapping as the Primarch made the declaration.

'Well, then by the power of the Turian Hierarchy, I declare you bonded.’

'And by the power of the human government, I declare you husband and wife.’

Elle turned towards Anderson, eyes wide as he came up to them, shaking Garrus’ hand and hugging her.

'I am a registered officiant and Vakarian, there is no one else I would ever trust to watch her back like you do. Now, we have a war to finish, once you two are ready, we’ll get this show on the road.’

They turned back to the Primarch, shaking hands with him.

'Thank you for this, Adrien.’

'It is my honour. Thank you for all you have done for my people.’

They took a few moments and surrounded themselves with their friends before slipping away to an empty side room. Leaning up as he butted his head against hers gently.

'James told me that there’s an old saying here on Earth, “May you be in heaven half an hour before the Devil knows you’re dead.” Not sure if turian heaven is the same as yours but…if this thing goes sideways and we both end up there, meet me at the bar, I’m buying.’

'We’re a team, Garrus. There’s no Shepard without Vakarian, so you better remember to duck.’

'Sorry, turians don’t know how but I’ll improvise. And Elle, forgive the insubordination but your husband has an order for you…come back alive. It’d be an awfully empty galaxy without you.’

Elle cupped his face and kissed her husband deeply, pulling back, feeling the wetness on her cheeks. Having to clear her throat before even being able to talk, looking down at her ring, sliding her hand into his.

'Goodbye, Garrus…and if I’m up there in that bar and you’re not, I’ll be looking down. You’ll never be alone…’

She could hear his voice, soft behind her as they turned to the door.

'Never.’

-

(Don’t Close Your Eyes - Sam Tinnesz)

Eyes fluttering open, the bright light catching on her ring and flickering in front of her face.

_…there is no Shepard without Vakarian……you know I love you, I always will…_

There was something, a shimmering form walking towards her, dragging herself up onto her knees. Her entire body was shaking with exhaustion. When she saw the Mako flip, her heart had been in her throat, it was a thousand times worse than when they were on Omega and then sending him away had been the hardest thing she’d ever done…she could do this. Rising to speak with the childlike figure.

Elle was having a hard time wrapping her head around what this thing…the Catalyst was saying, head darting back and forth, looking at the different platforms.

Why? Why did it have to be her? Why did she have to be the one to choose?

She almost fell to her knees, it was too much, she was just one person. But then the faces of her crewmates…her family came to mind. Her husband. She could do this. Shuffling forward slowly, standing at the junction of the three paths. She wasn’t sure how long she stood there, it could have been minutes or hours. Eventually looking up, hoping she was making the right choice.

'Hackett…Normandy…I don’t know if anyone can hear this…but get the Geth, get EDI, out of blast range. Save them. NOW. I’m going to end this.’

She replayed the conversation with the Catalyst over in her mind again and again. She absolutely refused to take control of the reapers but synthesis…she considered it briefly but that wasn’t her choice to make. They might make the same mistakes again, they might be destroyed by their own children in the future…but that was their choice to make.

Hoping she was doing the right thing.

She straightened herself with each step, determined to end this and she wouldn’t have changed anything that had happened that brought her to this. She missed her friends horribly, Ash, Mordin, Thane, Legion…she would never have been able to do any of this without them but she wouldn’t disrespect them by taking choice away.

(Love Psalm - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn)

Garrus…

She raised her pistol and started shooting at the junction, images of her soulmate playing in her mind. Eyes closing, feeling the tears stream down her cheeks, arm vibrating with each shot. Looking down at her hand, looking at the blue sparkle, so much like his eyes.

It was the last thing she remembered seeing before the world went red and then her vision went black.

-

They’d somehow done it.

There was loss, such horrible loss…but they were alive, they would survive.

He looked down at the plaque in his hands, caressing the ridges of the lettering, he could feel everyone’s eyes on him but he hesitated.

-

_’…Hac…mandy…get…Geth…EDI…out of blast range. Save…NOW…end this…’_

_Everyone on the ship heard his scream. James holding him down as Doctor Chakwas gave him a shot of something. He could barely move, begging James to take him to one of the observation windows. His vision was blurry as James sat them down on the floor and they watched the red sweep across the globe. Then the reapers were falling and they were moving, Geth ships following them as they went, trying to outrun whatever she’d done._

_He didn’t know how long they sat there, long after Joker brought the Normandy down wherever they had crashed, James just helping prop him up before pulling him up to step out and see what awaited them now. Following Jeff and EDI as they checked out the planet they crashed on._

_They hadn’t been alone, there were a few Geth ships, scattered on the Horizon. Eventually finding one of their patrols, they’d survived but informed them that whatever she had done would have most certainly killed them if Shepard Commander had not told them to run but that they had suffered heavy losses. Whatever she’d done had taken out all synthetic life caught in the blast._

_His wife, she’d done it, his impossible love._

-

He raised a hand, talon brushing over her mark. Sometimes when he closed his eyes, it was like he could still feel her. Lying in their bed, their cabin, surrounded by all the memories they’d collected.

Closing his eyes and thinking of her now…he could almost smell her, hear her soft breathing…gasping softly and looking down at the plaque as his mark tingled.

'No.’

'Garrus…’

'No, she’s alive…I can feel it. I gave her an order…you know how she is.’


End file.
